


Short Leash

by Klayr_de_Gall



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen, No one gets hurt, The Author Regrets Nothing, choking on accident, dog tags are wicked, idiots being idiots, only Chucks ego, that sounds way to bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klayr_de_Gall/pseuds/Klayr_de_Gall
Summary: Raleigh and Chuck get tangled. Not in a sexy way.But after some 'kisses' Mako saves the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t take this too seriously! I just always wondered how a slightly different outcome of 'The fight' would have effected Raleigh's and Chuck's relationship.  
> It got way more serious then I intended, through.
> 
> Not betaed. I'm sorry for any mistakes.

„One of you bitches needs a leash. “

That’s it. Raleigh never had a long tolerance for bullshit and Hansen has overstepped the line a while ago. Deep down he might know that Chuck is only lashing out because he is just as helpless as all of them, but he doesn’t care.

He throws the first punch. 

It’s utterly satisfying to see the short moment of pain and utter shock cross that stupidly handsome face. Then they are off in a whirlwind of rage and flying fists. The younger Ranger hits really hard, but his anger makes his form slip, makes him sloppy. Raleigh knows he wouldn’t have gotten so many hits himself, otherwise. Following his memories on instinct, he smacks Chuck's nose with his boot, dimly aware of the snapping sound of broken bones, then he flips Hansen in a smooth move that _isn’t_ his own. Grabbing his arm to get-

He gets ripped back suddenly by a sharp pain at his neck, smacks his forehead really hard into the back of Chucks head, nearly splitting his skull open on his own knee still over Hansen’s body.

“OWW!”

Raleigh tries to sit up but finds he can’t. He can’t distance himself from the redhead more than three inches before Chuck begins to make some pained strangled sounds. There is a faint metal jingling, while both of them struggle for some kind of _anything_. 

Chuck finally finds enough leverage to roll on his back. The action pulls Raleigh along and _closer_ with a sharp pull and the blonde man doesn’t have the time to react before he ends up with his lips on Chuck’s cheek. The younger ranger shoves at him without result, only their forced breathing and the metallic clattering increasing.

“Get **off**!”

Another push, another sharp pull on his neck.

“Hansen. Shit. Stop.”

Raleigh turns his head to the side and that’s not really better, because now _he_ has Chucks lips at his ear and _is Mako laughing at them?_. It takes a few more struggles for Chuck to finally get utterly still, realization settling in at least.

“Fuck!”, Hansen growls with a lot of feeling. Raleigh has to stay really tense to not shudder at the word muttered directly into his ear. They both grab for their tangled dog tags at the same time, wrestling for the upper hand. To top the humiliation and embarrassment, the Marshal and Herc choose that moment to step out of Pentecost’s office.

“What the bloody heck are ya doin’?”, Hansen senior growls in disbelieve at seeing what has to look like a childish wrestling-match between two grown-up men, while the Marshall just sighs in this long-suffering way of his.

When Chuck let’s go of the knotted ball-chains, Raleigh first thinks it’s because the redhead finally got some sense into himself. But then he registers that his rival is taking really forced gasps of breath while he fists a hand into Raleigh’s sweater. His heartbeat doubles up, because – fuck – Chuck is suffocating!

“Mako!”

Raleigh’s voice is not more than a breathless plea and his Co-pilot finally takes pity on both of them and kneels down to help. Even while she can kind of see what she is doing, it takes nearly half a minute to finally untangle them. He is just grateful that Chuck is holding onto him, a sure sign that he is still conscious. The moment their Dog Tags come apart both men are taking in big gasping breaths. Raleigh is seeing stars with the sudden rush of oxygen and doesn’t care.

“Gentlemen?”

Pentecost doesn’t sound worried, but it is a near thing.

Slowly Raleigh sits up, pulling Chuck with him by a hand on his back. The Australian has yet to let go of his blue sweater, not that Raleigh cares. Herc steps closer, and between them both, they get Hansen junior to his feet. He is sporting an angry red line all around his still too pale throat, having strangled himself completely. Raleigh is sure he has similar marks at the back of his neck to match Chuck’s.

Before he thinks better of it, the older man runs his fingers along the imprint on Chucks skin.

“Yeah?” Raleigh is not sure what he is asking about, the anger that started the fight long gone – forgotten. Chuck seems to get it anyway and nods, finally letting go. 

“Ya good, son?”

“ ‘m fine, dad.”

Chuck’s voice is crooked, and Herc’s wisely doesn’t comment how he is leaning a bit into him, just supporting his son silently. He nods at Raleigh ones and then leads his co-pilot away, muttering something about ‘Going to medical.’

Raleigh looks after their retreating backs and is not sure but… that could have gone way worse?

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be much appreciated!  
> Come by at [Tumblr](http://klayr-de-gall.tumblr.com/) ans sey Hi!


End file.
